A Body for JARVIS
by NekothePantherQueen
Summary: Using the Vision's technology, Tony creates a body for J.A.R.V.I.S. and has fun with him... see what happens... WARNING: CONTAINS HARD YAOI!


A Body for J.A.R.V.I.S.

By

NekoKuugki96

Author's Notes:

"Speaking"

'Thought'

*Action during speech*

Tony sits at his work table tinkering away at something under a tarp. Sparks fly from the small welder Tony holds in his hands. He finishes one last weld and took off his helmet. Whipping the sweat from his brow, he inspects his handy work. He pulls off the tarp to show a young man's body with part of the torso's skin pulled back revealing metal parts and wires underneath it. He pulled the skin back up and the cuts healed up as fast as he was laying the skin back down. It was as if they were never there. Tony buttoned up the white dress shirt and rolled his chair to the head of the man. The man had blond, curly hair, and when traveling down his face, it seemed like the man was a thing of perfection. Tony lifted the heavy head and placed a block under it, propping it up ever so slightly. Tony rolled back to his desk and grabbed a cable. Rolling back to the man on the table, he lifted the head again and plugged the cable into a port just above the bottom hair line. Tony rolled back to his desk.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., ready the interface transfer to android containment unit." Tony said typing commands into his computers. This was the moment he was waiting for. He came up with an idea that could help the world. He had wondered if he could create artificial life that could interact with humans as if they were humans. He started to study Vision to see what he needed to give his android feelings. With all the things he had studied and collected to create this one android, are now being used to give his high-tech butler an upgrade. This was the test run. If it worked with J.A.R.V.I.S.' programing, he was going to work out all the bugs and then start production.

"All preparations for interface transfer is ready, Sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. said while Tony finished typing in code on the computer. With one press of a button, the lights went out. It didn't take long before the lights came on. Once the lights and computers were back up and running, Tony quickly rolled back to the body to see if it worked. He stared intensely at the perfect face for any form of movement. The eyelids started to twitch and then opened to reveal pure light blue eyes. Tony's face light up with excitement. The eyes looked around as tiny 1's and 0's crossed in them. "System startup and rebute successful. Interface transfer complete. It seems that your idea was successful, Sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. said sitting up and turning to sit on the edge of the table. He started to move and inspect his new limbs.

"So how does it feel?" Tony asked rolling up next to him. "Do you think you can stand and take a few steps?" he asked standing up in case he needed help. J.A.R.V.I.S. stud up and took a few steps. He was surprised at how natural it felt to walk. Tony stood there looking at the man he had created. He also felt attracted to him. He wondered when J.A.R.V.I.S. was going to find the extra additions he had made to the body. With giving him artificial feelings, he also gave him artificial genitalia. "So what do you think, Jar?" Tony asked walking over to J.A.R.V.I.S. As Tony started to walk towards him, J.A.R.V.I.S. started to feel strange. He knew about the surprise his creator made for him, and he knew the possible intentions of his creator's gift. Yet, he didn't know how he would react. He's seen the things his creator was into, but he just didn't know why he was getting more aroused with every step Tony made towards him.

"Sir, what is happening to me?" he asked blushing and looked down at the floor. Tony stopped. He noticed the blush on J.A.R.V.I.S.' face.

"Why? What are you feeling?" Tony asked putting a hand on J.A.R.V.I.S.' shoulder.

"My body is getting a warming sensations. My systems says that I'm getting aroused, and I know of your extra additions. Why did you build me this way, sir?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked starting to shake. Tony noticed his shaking and embraced him as if to hold him from falling.

"I built you this way because I wanted to… give you more than one function." Tony whispered in J.A.R.V.I.S.' ear. Tony licked the lobe of J.A.R.V.I.S.' ear ever so sensually. J.A.R.V.I.S. blushed and moaned from the feeling of Tony's tongue on his skin. This was a new feeling for J.A.R.V.I.S., one he had never felt before. Yet even thought it was another man, he loved this new feeling and wanted more of it. Once Tony had licked his way to the bottom of the lobe, he started to suck on it ever so slightly. J.A.R.V.I.S. moaned and shook from the feeling. 'Whatever this feeling is, I don't want it to stop!'

"S-Sir, I-" J.A.R.V.I.S. tried to say, but he was hushed by Tony's finger. He pulled back so that they were face to face.

"Stop calling me 'Sir'. Start calling me 'Tony'." Tony said slowly brushing his finger along J.A.R.V.I.S.' lips. He gasped at the feeling. Tony took this chance to take his lips for his own. J.A.R.V.I.S. was surprised at first, but soon go the hang of it. He had never kissed anyone, or rather anything, before. They kissed for a few minutes before Tony pulled back for air.

"I understand… Tony." J.A.R.V.I.S. said. From the time he first created J.A.R.V.I.S., this was the first time he had heard J.A.R.V.I.S. say his name. For some odd reason, this turned him on. So he took him by the hand and led him up stairs. By now, Tony was covered in grease and who knows what from the work he had put into J.A.R.V.I.S.' body. Tony went up to his room pulling J.A.R.V.I.S. the whole way.

"Undress and get ready while I take a shower. You know what I like." Tony said pulling off his shirt.

"Yes, I understand." J.A.R.V.I.S. said a little nerves. This would be his first time having sex or even thinking about it for that matter. He started to play the music that Tony made for his sexual endeavors. Even thought he was in a body, he still had control over the house. Tony stood in the shower trying to not touch himself. He'd been hard since he heard J.A.R.V.I.S. say his name. He had said it so sensually that Tony almost felt like he would go crazy if J.A.R.V.I.S. didn't willingly come to the bedroom with him. Once he got out, he dried off the best he could. When he walked into the other room J.A.R.V.I.S. was on the bed naked waiting for any command. J.A.R.V.I.S. blushed when he saw that Tony was already hard. 'I've seen him naked before, but how is this situation different?' J.A.R.V.I.S. was hard and felt so embarrassed that he covered himself. Tony approached the bed, and sat on the head of the bed with a pillow behind him. He patted his lap gesturing J.A.R.V.I.S. to sit on it.

"Come on. You know that I won't hurt you on purpose, and if you want to stop, I'll stop." Tony said sincerely. J.A.R.V.I.S. climbed up the bed and Tony, and he sat on Tony's lap. They moaned as their members met creating friction. Tony put a hand on J.A.R.V.I.S.' cheek and pulled him in to a kiss. J.A.R.V.I.S. knew what to do in theory but had never done it before. Tony knew what J.A.R.V.I.S.' hesitation was, and started out slow so that J.A.R.V.I.S. could get a hang of what to do. J.A.R.V.I.S. started what he thought was what he was supposed to do. Tony felt J.A.R.V.I.S. trying, and to be honest, he was doing pretty well. He put a hand on the back of J.A.R.V.I.S.' neck and pulled him in closer. Tony pulled him close so that the gap was gone. His hands started to rome his newest creation. The kiss broke, and Tony started to kiss down J.A.R.V.I.S.' neck.

"Ah! Tony, your hands… your mouth. Mmm!" J.A.R.V.I.S. said felling his creator touch his every inch. "Tony! Mn!" he said felling Tony take hold of his member. He started to moan as Tony stroked him. With one hand busy, Tony took his free hand and started to probe J.A.R.V.I.S.' entrance. J.A.R.V.I.S.' moans filled the room. It didn't take long to get him loose. "Tony, I'm ready. Please! I want you!" He said moaning. And with that, Tony grabbed the lube from the nightstand and lubed himself. J.A.R.V.I.S. lifted himself up, and Tony placed his head at the loosened entrance. Tony placed his hand on J.A.R.V.I.S.' hips and guided him down. He moaned as the hard member entered him slowly. "Ah! T-Tony! Mmm!" He moaned feeling Tony's member hit something really sensitive.

"I see I found your 'sweet spot'." Tony said trying to not give way that he had built in everything he would need for sex, including an artificial prostate. He slowly started to thrust while guiding J.A.R.V.I.S.' hips. He glided on Tony's member. He moaned as J.A.R.V.I.S. tightened on him. Tony rolled them over so that J.A.R.V.I.S. was on his back. Tony speed up his thrust as he gained more leverage. The room filled with the moaning, groaning, and panting of the two. As Tony speed up, J.A.R.V.I.S. had a feeling building up inside him that felt so good. Tony could see that J.A.R.V.I.S. had a question, but he couldn't find the words to express it. "It's okay- J.A.R.V.I.S. *moan* When you need- *groan* to let go- Just- GO!"

At this point, Tony started to thrust uncontrollably as his carnal instincts kicked in. As soon as the animalistic thrusting started, the bottled up feeling J.A.R.V.I.S. felt suddenly released along with his anise contracting. Tony soon couldn't take the tight contraction and cam with full force. J.A.R.V.I.S. didn't know what to do so he laid under Tony wondering what to do next. But then he realized, Tony had fallen asleep, so J.A.R.V.I.S. decided to go into sleep mode until otherwise.


End file.
